Love become anger
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hi, guys! My name's Sonny Munroe and I used to date Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, you heard me right. I used to...not anymore. Why did I break up with him? Let me tell you what happened.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance / So Random.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love become anger<strong>

**Hi, guys!**

**My name's Sonny Munroe and I used to date Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, you heard me right. I used to...not anymore. Why did I break up with him?**

**Let me tell you what happened. It was only 2 days ago. For the first time I was gonna stay the night at his mansion and have sex with him, also for the first time.**

**Okay! Here we go...**

I walk out of my car outside the huge freakin' mansion where Chad lives.

"Oh my gosh! Someone's gotta have a bit of a giant-sized ego to have a home like this..." mumbles I.

"Hi, babe! You look totally hot tonight." says Chad as he let me into his mansion.

"Thanks!" says I as I blush a bit.

Usually I would not wear something this sexy, but since this is supposed to be a special night I have a very tight short sexy blood-red satin dress on and shoes with 5 inch heels and my long dark hair is semi-curled.

"I'm glad you wanted to come over." says Chad with a nice friendly smile.

"Why wouldn't I, Chaddy? I'm your girlfriend. You and me have been dating for 6 months. Don't you get that I'm kinda hot for you and such?" says I.

"Okay! Come in. Let's drink some wine and get something to eat." says Chad.

"Sounds nice, but once that's over I'm in mood for something else, if you know what I'm saying." says I as I wink sexy towards my boyfriend.

I can feel Chad's eyes on me as we walk to the large fancy dining room. He must think I'm mega-sexy since he can't keep himself from looking at my ass that my dress barely hide.

"Sonny...you know it of course, but you look so damn sexy." says Chad in a deep manly tone as he put his arm around my waist.

"Oh, thanks." is all I can think of to say.

Almost 4 hours later after dinner and wine ( I only drank a half glass so my head is still clear. I'm NOT drunk. ) we move to Chad's big bedroom.

"Wanna bang me hard, huh?" says I, teasing Chad in a friendly erotic way.

"I get turned on when you talk all slutty like that, babe." says Chad.

"Get that big dick you have ready then, cause I'm horny as a horse and ready to fuck." says I, making my voice sound extra sexy.

"Sure, Sonny. I'll fuck you." says Chad as he takes off his clothes and then starts to gently stroke his dick to make it hard.

"Oh yeah!" says I with a huge bright smile. "I knew your dick was big and manly. Sonny like."

I pull off my dress.

"Keep that lace push-up bra on. It's looks really hot and porn-ish." says Chad.

"Okay." says I as I slowly take off my panties.

"I see you've shaved all the hair off your pussy." says Chad.

"Not all of it. There's still a bit left." says I.

"Can't be much, cause I don't see it." says Chad.

"Enter my pussy. Go slow, okay? I'm a virgin." says I as I go down on all 4, ready to get fucked from behind like in a porno-movie.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you, babe." says Chad as he push his big dick deep into my wet soft pussy.

"OMG! You're so big." says I.

"Want me to stop?" says Chad.

"No, me love it. Push all the way in. Let me feel your dick touch the back-wall of my pussy, please." whisper I in a sexy tone.

"You're the first girl I've been with who can take my dick in all the way. Any other girl I've had sex with have said that I'm too big." says Chad.

"I don't think those lame bitches were horny enough. Once a girl is really on fire she can take any dick even if it's huge." says I.

"Sexy." says Chad as he push his dick in all the way into me.

"Mmmmm! Yessssss! Feels so nice!" moans I as Chad's dick goes deep into my pussy and finally hit the back-wall of it.

"Babe, you're awesome. Kinda hard to believe that you've never done this before." says Chad.

"Natural talent, I guess..." says I with a small cute laugh.

"I used to think comedy-acting was your talent." says Chad.

"Nobody's ever said that a girl can't have more than one talent." says I.

"Okay." says Chad with a casual friendly voice.

"Ahhhh, yes! Do me!" moans I, all horny when Chad starts to fuck me faster.

"You really enjoy this, huh?" says Chad.

"Mhm! And so do you, I can feel it. Your dick is totally hard." says I.

Part of my mind can't believe I'm doing this...and I enjoy it. What's happened to me? Just a few years ago I could not even imagine that I'd be having sex.

Okay! C'mon, Sonny! Don't be scared. It's not dangerous. It's sex, not a voyage to the edge of the galaxy.

"Are you okay?" says Chad.

Wow! He must have noticed that I got lost in my thoughts for like a few seconds there.

"Yeah, sure. Simply trying to enjoy this to the max, I guess." says I.

"Nice! Me too. Your pussy is so damn soft and nice. I love fucking it, babe." says Chad.

"You can go full speed now if you want." says I.

"Really? You sure?" says Chad.

"Totally! Please go full speed, Chad. You won't hurt me one bit. Just the opposite. I love it." says I with a smile.

"Okay! You'll get full speed." says Chad as he starts to fuck me hard and fast like they do in porno-movies. "I love you."

"I love you too." says I.

By the way Chad is fucking me, I know that he is really horny.

"Chad, remember to pull out when you cum. I don't wanna get pregnant." says I.

"Okay." says Chad.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! YES!" says Chad out loud as he suddenly cum in me.

"OMG! Yes, yes!" moans I with pleasure as I get my orgasm too.

My face quickly switch to anger though once I realize what just happened. I told Chad to not cum in me and he did so anyway.

I turn around and slap Chad hard in the face.

"You damn perv!" says I, very angry. "Didn't I tell you to pull out? Are you trying to make a baby in my tummy? You know that I don't want that."

"I was so horny. Seems like I forgot." says Chad.

"What? Are you fuckin' retarded or something? If a girl tell you to pull out you pull out, damn it. Listen when people say things."

"Sorry..." says Chad.

"Yay! Like that would make it all awesome." says I all angry and sarcastic.

"I didn't mean to..." says Chad.

"Too late, perv. I'm probably pregnant now and it's because of you...only you." says I.

"If you didn't want me to cum in you, why didn't you want me to use a condom?" says Chad.

"Duh! Because I thought you would pull out, ya damn airhead." says I.

"Don't call me an airhead, Monroe. I'm the famous CDC." says Chad.

"Let's see how much your fans gonna love you when I let the whole world know what you've done to me!" screams I as I put my clothes back on and run out to my car and drive home.

Once I'm safe in my cool white car, I say to myself in a sad tone "Why the hell did he do that to me? I've always been a nice girlfriend to Chad and when we finally have sex he cum in me. He should understand that I can pregnant if he does that."

The first thing I do when get home is to call my mom and tell her what happened.

I grab my pink cell phone and dial mom's number.

"Mrs Munroe here. Who's there?"

"Hi, mom!"

"Sonny...you sound sad. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Chad's done one of the worst things he could ever do to me."

"And that is?"

"You see, tonight Chad and I were supposed to have sex for the first time and he simply cum in me as if it didn't matter. How could he be so freakin' stupid...?"

"Awww, girl. I'm so sorry. I actually thought he'd be a good boyfriend to you."

"So did I, mom. Guess I should've known. It's crappy egocentric Chad after all. Apparently once a shit-head, always a shit-head or somehing like that."

"Apparently so. Now get some sleep and try to think about something else. Go see a doctor on Monday to make sure you aren't pregnant or have a STD, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Bye!"

The next day when I get to work I tell my friend Tawni about what Chad did to me.

Surprised that Tawni is my friend, are you? Can't blame you for that. When I was the new girl around here Tawni was always such a sassy rude bitch, but now 5 years later she and I are actually more or less BFF with each other.

"I hope Chad didn't put a kid in my tummy. If he did I'll kick his fuckin' ass so hard that he'll bend over in pain and cry like a lame 5 year old." says I.

"Yeah. If he did that to you he deserve all the pain you can bring forward, sweetie." says Tawni with a nice friendly tone.

"Totally! Good to have you as my friend." says I, trying to smile.

"Sonny. Don't worry. When we first met I didn't like you at all. I used to think that you were lame and weak, but that's history now. These days I'm your friend." says Tawni.

"Aww! Really good to have someone to talk to and who's there to comfort me when I need it. Tawni, you're so nice. So much thanks for being my friend." says I with a smile.

"No fear, Sonny. I'll never go back to being a bitch again." says Tawni.

"Good. Thanks. Please, promise to not tell anyone about this whole Chad-shit, okay?" says I.

"I promise." says Tawni.

Later at lunch, Chad try to talk to me, but I just ignore him and pretend that he isn't there.

"Forgive me." says Chad.

I simply take a bite of my pizza and try to act like I'm very badass and doesn't care about Chad.

"At least listen to what I have to say." says Chad.

"Leave her alone, Chad." says Tawni as she enter the room.

"What...?" says Chad.

"I told you to leave Sonny alone." says Tawni.

"Since when do you care about her?" says Chad, all sassy.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, cause you never notice a shit, but Sonny and me are actually friends these days so back away and leave her alone." says Tawni.

"Tawni, don't get your panties in a twist here. I get it. I'm leaving." says Chad as he leaves the room.

Once it's finally Monday, I go to the hospital and get good news from Doctor Kate Wylde. I'm not pregnant and I don't have some crappy STD either. Thank God.

The next day at work, I tell Tawni that I'm okay.

"...so I'm not pregnant and I have no STD." says I.

"That's good." says Tawni. "Are you gonna tell Chad...?"

"No. Just because I'm okay after all it doesn't mean that I forgive him for the fact that he decided to cum in me against my wish." says I.

"Do what you feel is right." says Tawni.

"I usually do." says I.

One thing is sure. Me and Chad will NEVER get back together.

The next day all of Chad's fans knows what he did to me and I get myself a bit of a good laugh, cause everyone thinks that Chad is a weak dude since his cum didn't make me pregnant.

I hope that Chad has learned to respect girls now.

Not very likely though, but who knows? Maybe...maybe not.

Chad is a weird man.

Actually I wonder what the heck I ever saw in him that was good. How could I ever think we was hot?

Later that day when I'm going out to my car after a day of work, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I hear Chad say "Can you forgive me?"

I spin around to face him and says in an angry tone "No way! Give me one good reason why I should, perv."

"Because you love me." says Chad, all confident as he always is.

"I did love you, but now I hate you. Bye!" says I as I get into my car and drive home.

Yes, I know. It was kinda rude of me to not give Chad an opportunity to say something to me, but he deserves it after what he did to me.

**The End.**


End file.
